Titus Brandsma
thumb|right|220px|Oss, beeld van Titus Brandsma voor het lyceum dat zijn naam draagt thumb|right|220px|Souvenir van Titus Brandsma: een tekst in het Fries thumb|right|220px|Nijmegen, Titus Brandsma als rector van de Universiteit thumb|right|220px|Titus Brandsma, Manuscript van zijn biografie van Theresia van Avila, geschreven in de gevangenis thumb|right|220px|Nijmegen, beeld van Titus Brandsma op het universiteitsterrein Heyendaal Anno Sjoerd Titus Brandsma (Oegeklooster bij Bolsward, 23 februari, 1881 - Dachau, 26 juli, 1942) was een Friese karmelietenpater, hoogleraar, publicist en Nederlands verzetsstrijder tijdens de Tweede Wereldoorlog. Hij werd in 1985 zaligverklaard door paus Johannes Paulus II. Jeugd en opleiding Brandsma, telg uit een zeer oud, rooms-katholiek en Fries boerengeslacht uit Oegeklooster nabij Bolsward, trad op 17 september 1898, na zijn studie, van 1892 tot 1898, aan het gymnasium van het Minderbroederklooster St. Antonius van Padua te Megen (NBr) in bij de karmelieten waar hij de kloosternaam Titus aannam. Hij werd in 1905 priester gewijd. Tussen 1906-1909 studeerde hij aan de Pontificia Università Gregoriana in Rome waar hij promoveerde tot doctor in de wijsbegeerte (filosofie). Docentschap en journalistiek Terug in Nederland doceerde Titus Brandsma filosofie, sociologie en kerkgeschiedenis aan het studiehuis (Filosoficum) van de karmelieten in Oss. Hij werd ook hoofdredacteur van een nieuwsblad en stichtte een katholieke HBS, het huidige Titus Brandsmalyceum, en dito leeszaal, alle drie in diezelfde stad. Als lid van het hoofdbestuur van de orde speelde Titus een niet onbelangrijke rol bij de vernieuwingsbeweging onder de karmelieten in Nederland. In zijn hoedanigheid van geestelijk adviseur van de Nederlandsche Rooms-Katholieke Journalistenvereeniging had hij een groot aandeel in de modernisering van de katholieke dagbladpers in Nederland en in betere arbeidsvoorzieningen voor katholieke journalisten. Zijn voorstellen tot het oprichten van een journalistenopleiding kregen pas na zijn dood gestalte. Karmelitaanse mystiek Brandsma ontwikkelde zich tot een groot kenner van de Karmelitaanse en middeleeuws-Nederlandse mystiek. Zo vertaalde hij onder andere een deel van de 'Werken der Heilige Theresia' in het Nederlands. Hij was medeoprichter van het belangrijke spirituele tijdschrift 'Ons Geestelijk Erf'. Zijn unieke verzameling kopieën van middeleeuwse mystieke handschriften heeft aan de basis gestaan van het huidige Titus Brandsma Instituut te Nijmegen. Kern van zijn opvatting omtrent mystiek: God is verborgen aanwezig, in iedere mens én in de gehele schepping. Ieder moment schept God alles dat is, uit het niets tevoorschijn. Alles is in God en God is in alles. Daarom staat de mysticus niet los van het alledaagse leven, maar hij of zij staat er juist voluit in. Brandsma was zelf mysticus, al hield hij zijn spiritueel leven streng verborgen voor de buitenwacht. Die kende hem als een vrome, behulpzame, opgewekte en integere persoonlijkheid. Hoogleraarschap In 1923 werd Brandsma hoogleraar aan de in dat jaar gestichte Katholieke Universiteit Nijmegen, de huidige Radboud Universiteit. Hij doceerde er wijsbegeerte en 'geschiedenis van de vroomheid', lees: mystiek. Hij vervulde tal van academische functies en was tijdens het collegejaar 1932/33 rector magnificus. In deze hoedanigheid hield hij een rede over het godsbegrip in de moderne tijd die sterk de aandacht trok. Het kenmerkt de complexiteit van zijn geloofsovertuiging waarin zowel progressieve denkbeelden als 'rijk roomse' orthodoxie een plaats hadden. Nevenactiviteiten Naast zijn universitaire activiteiten was Brandsma betrokken bij tal van rooms-katholieke organisaties, onder meer als voorzitter van de Bond van Besturen voor het Rooms-katholieke Voorbereidend Hooger en Middelbaar Onderwijs, en als bestuurslid van de R.K. Vredesbond en van het Apostolaat der Hereniging. Ook was hij lid van de katholieke vereniging van esperantisten in Nederland. Brandsma speelde een belangrijke rol bij de emancipatie van de katholieken in Friesland en bij de introductie van het Fries in het lesprogramma van het lagere onderwijs in de provincie. Als bestuurslid van de Vereniging voor Hoger Onderwijs in het Fries (de latere Provinciale Onderwijsraad van Friesland) ijverde hij voor een leerstoel in het Fries. Hij was lid van de natuurbeschermingsorganisatie it Fryske Gea en medeoprichter van het Rooms Frysk Boun en van de Fryske Akademy. Begin 1939 benoemde koningin Wilhelmina hem tot Ridder in de Orde van de Nederlandse Leeuw. Na de oorlog verleende haar schoonzoon, prins Bernhard, Brandsma postuum het Verzetskruis. Verzet Al in een vroeg stadium waarschuwde Brandsma via publicaties in dag- en weekbladen en tijdens lezingen en colleges voor de gevaren van het nationaalsocialisme, rassenhaat en ophitsing. Hij veroordeelde de anti-Joodse maatregelen van het Hitlerregime zowel reeds voor als tijdens de bezettingstijd. Zo was hij medio 1936 enige tijd lid van het door Nederlandse geleerden en kunstenaars opgericht Comité van Waakzaamheid tegen het nationaal-socialisme. Tijdens de oorlog verzette hij zich tegen het verwijderen van Joodse leerlingen en bekeerlingen van katholieke middelbare scholen en was hij de architect van het verbod dat de Utrechtse aartsbisschop Jan de Jong uitvaardigde tegen het opnemen van NSB-advertenties in de r.k. dagbladen. Arrestatie en overlijden Als gevolg daarvan arresteerde de Gestapo pater prof. Brandsma op 19 januari 1942. Via een tocht langs de 'Oranje'-gevangenis in Scheveningen, kamp Amersfoort en de strafgevangenis van Kleef kwam hij tenslotte in het beruchte concentratiekamp Dachau terecht. Ook hier was, aldus latere getuigenissen van voormalige kampgenoten, deze 'alledaagse' mysticus een grote morele, spirituele en daadwerkelijke steun voor zijn medegevangenen. Na enkele weken vol ontberingen en mishandelingen werd hij - levenslang behept met een wankele gezondheid - uitgeput en doodziek in het kamphospitaal opgenomen. Na wat medische experimenten maakte een kamparts met een dodelijke injectie daar een einde aan zijn leven. Nalatenschap en verering Na het bekend worden van Titus' dood ontstond er al gauw een devotie rond zijn nagedachtenis die uiteindelijk uitmondde in zijn zaligverklaring door Paus Johannes Paulus II in 1985. Zijn gedachtenis valt op 27 juli. Er loopt inmiddels een proces tot heiligverklaring. In de loop van de jaren zijn er in Bolsward, Brunssum (Titus Brandsma School), Dordrecht, Delft, Hengelo (Overijssel), Hoogeveen, Venlo en Oss (Titus Brandsmalyceum) schoolgebouwen naar hem vernoemd. Er is in Amstelveen een Titus Brandsmakerk. Er is in 15 plaatsen in Nederland een Titus Brandsmastraat http://nominatim.openstreetmap.org/search?format=html&q=Titus+Brandsmastraat. In Den Haag bestaat sinds 1 juli 2007 de Titus Brandsma Parochie (fusieparochie van drie parochies). Eind 2005 werd Titus Brandsma door de bevolking van Nijmegen uitgeroepen tot de Grootste Nijmegenaar aller tijden. In Nijmegen staat ook de Titus Brandsma Gedachteniskerk, waarin door de kunstenaars Arie Trum en Coen Tuerlings ontworpen wandpanelen over het leven en de geestelijke weg van Titus Brandsma te zien zijn, evenals daarmee corresponderende vitrines met voorwerpen en documenten uit zijn leven. De Radboud Universiteit Nijmegen herbergt te zijner nagedachtenis een Titus Brandsma Instituut. Zijn verering beperkt zich niet tot Nederland. Zo hangt in een kerk van Karmelieten in Gdansk in Polen het portret van Titus Brandsma aan de muur. In Frankrijk is een straat in Nantes omgedoopt tot Allée Titus Brandsma en er is een centre catholique Titus Brandsma in Lyon. Men heeft er een Prix Titus Brandsma ingesteld, die eens per drie jaar wordt toegekend aan een journalist, een publicatie of een instelling, die geleden heeft van bedreigingen of vervolgingen vanwege zijn/haar engagement in de pers ten gunste van een belangrijk humaan of christelijk onderwerp : Prix internationaux de journalisme (gearchiveerd op archive.org). De Internationale Vereniging van katholieke esperantisten, IKUE heeft van Titus Brandsma een van zijn patronen gemaakt. : Franse site IKUE. Openbaar-vervoerbedrijf Veolia, evenals openbaar-vervoersbedrijf Arriva vernoemde een van haar Velios/Spurt-treinen naar hem.Veolia heeft nog wel dertig namen voorradig. De Gelderlander, 21 november 2007. Spiritualiteit-Kerkelijk *Constant Dölle o.carm.: De weg van Titus Brandsma 1881-1942 (Baarn 2000) *H. Nota, pr.: Titus Brandsma onder ons Biografieën *''Titus Brandsma'', Meijer, Brocardus o.carm., Bussum 1951 *''Het leven van Titus Brandsma'', Aukes, HWF, Bolsward 2003 *''Titus Brandsma, De man achter de mythe - de nieuwe biografie'', Crijnen, T, Valkhof Pers, Nijmegen, 2008 Zie ook * prof. mr. Robert Regout SJ, pr. Voetnoten Externe link * Titus Brandsma Museum, Bolsward * Titus Brandsma Memorial Nijmegen * Titus Brandsma Instituut Titus Brandsma Categorie:Nederlands hoogleraar Categorie:Nederlands theoloog Categorie:Holocaustslachtoffer Categorie:Nederlands verzetsstrijder in de Tweede Wereldoorlog Categorie:Nederlands rooms-katholiek priester Categorie:Karmeliet Titus Brandsma Categorie:Esperantist de:Titus Brandsma en:Titus Brandsma eo:Titus Brandsma es:Titus Brandsma fr:Titus Brandsma fy:Titus Brandsma it:Tito Brandsma la:Titus Brandisma pt:Titus Brandsma ru:Брандсма, Тит